Jump And Fall
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Meredith Grey and Andrew Deluca, they would either be the next Grey-Sloan power couple or they would go up in spectacular flames Merluca
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Grey's anatomy

A/N so honestly I have no clue where this story is going but I really love Merluca and I'm hoping she chooses him over Link.

Staring up at the ceiling Meredith Grey thought about her life, she thought about the joys, the hurt, the good, the bad and everything in between. The darkness enveloped her as she let the tears slide down her face for all she'd lost. Her mother, George, Lexie, Derek her father. All lost to her and she had closed her heart off so tight and vowed never to love again. She couldn't handle that pain.

Then he'd came along. He'd been on the outskirts of her life for years, yet she'd never seen him like that. He had never been that guy. The one she thought would break down all the barrier's around her heart. Yet here she laid. In the dark crying for all she lost as she thought of the man who was wearing down those walls.

She knew everyone was saying she should date again. She'd tried with Riggs but then their was Megan and she wasn't going to mess with that. Derek was her one true love she had said those very words yet… maybe just maybe she could give love another chance.

She knew Link was the safe choice. She knew she could fall into his charming arms. So good with kids, so nice, pleasant she could be okay, happy even but he'd never break her heart. He was the easy choice.

Then their was Andrew Deluca. Someone who got her heart pounding, her breath gasping. Her thoughts swirling and her hopes high. High that maybe just maybe she could fall again, but was the pain worth it?

She thought of the story he'd told her well in that elevator. About his father and crimes he'd committed. She knew what it was like to have a famous parent, to ruin from their giant shadow and their mistakes and fame. Andrew was part of that club with her and Jackson, although Jackson wasn't aware of that.

There was one thing Meredith Grey knew as she laid in that bed. Andrew Deluca could break her heart. Shatter it into a million pieces and she thought she just might let him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew didn't know what he was doing. Why he was chasing Meredith Grey she seemed to want Dr Lincoln and could he really blame her. The other doctor was everything he wasn't. suave. Charming. An attending. Andrew didn't have much to offer. A sorted romantic past and a checkered childhood. Why would anyone like world renowned Meredith Grey want him.

He figures maybe just maybe he could love her if she gave him the chance. He knew her history or bits and pieces of it. Knew she'd lost her husband. Knew she had found a sister and lost one. Knew she had her own checkered childhood but there was so much more he wanted to know. He wanted to love her. He wanted to kiss her. Only this time he wanted it to be mutual not like that kiss at the wedding.

He wanted her but then again he always seemed to want what he couldn't have and it seemed no matter how much he cared about her he couldn't have Meredith Grey.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

two people at a cross roads. Could they jump could they both afford to fall and if they did would it last? Was all this worth it. One knew she was almost willing to try. One was sure he didn't have a chance in hell.

Meredith Grey and Andrew Deluca, they would either be the next Grey-Sloan power couple or they would go up in spectacular flames. And this is there story. Follow as they take the journey. Will it be a happily ever after or a pile of ash. No one especially not them knows the answer to that.

A/N okay so a short chapter to introduce you to the story. Even I don't know where this will go or how much I'll take from the show but had to get it down it was invading my muse.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Grey's anatomy

"Meredith Earth to Meredith." Meredith shook her head and turned towards Maggie.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you needed me to pick up the kids tonight."

"no I should be able to get them if not Nanny is on call."

Meredith had been lost in thought about Andrew and about letting Link know that she couldn't have any type of relationship with him. She didn't want a Derek Finn situation on her hands again. Once in a life time was enough for that.

But then her heart stopped as she looked at her sister. Maggie. In all this turmoil she had forgotten Maggie. Maggie who had dated Deluca Maggie who had been upset with her when she dated Riggs.

She wanted to be happy because she hadn't felt this happy since Derek died but could she when it had the potential to hurt her sister. Her sister who had done so much to help her. She shook her head and slung her bag over her shoulder as she called for the kids so she could get them to school and day care.

"Meredith are you sure you're okay you look a bit pale." Maggie told her.

"Yeah I'm fine." Meredith shook her head. She wanted to confide in Maggie but how." She sighed as the two sisters parted ways.

She found herself in between patients when she saw Link. "Link can I talk to you for a second."

"Sure." He smiled and at that moment he reminded her so much of George O'Malley. Would she crush him the way she had George.

She walked into a lounge and shut the door behind them. "Link I don't know how to say this. She rung her hands. He looked at her.

"You are telling me you chose Deluca aren't you?" she gasped and looked up at him.

"How…?"

"It's written all over your face. It's okay Meredith. Jo wanted us to work out and you know what I would have liked us to work out too but I understand.

"We can still be friends right? My kids really like you."

He smiled "Of course. And if you and Deluca don't work out well I'm still in the wings." He winked she gave him a weak smile as he opened the door and walked out. As the door swung open Meredith saw Deluca standing by the nurses station. He walked forward but then seemed to stop in his tracks.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew watched as Link walked out of the attending lounge. He caught sight of Meredith and started to walk forward but stopped himself. She had been talking to Link did that mean she'd chosen Link. Could he blame her. Link was older. Link was great with kids. Not that Andrew wasn't himself but still. Link was an attending. There was so many things stacked against Andrew and he knew it.

"Hey Deluca I could use your help on a case." He turned to see Maggie standing there and his heart dropped. In all his thoughts of Meredith and being with Meredith he hadn't thought of Maggie. He swallowed. He never wanted to hurt Maggie, but Maggie was now with Jackson and seemed happy would she really care.

"How can I be of help Dr Pierce?"

"I have a heart valve replacement today and I'd like you to scrub in the patient in Levi Daniels." Andrew took out his pad and accessed the information he nodded. "Okay I'll make sure everything is set up and book the OR."

"Thank you Dr. Deluca" and with that Maggie was gone and Andrew could breath a little easier. He turned to head towards his new patients room. That's when he heard his name.

"Deluca can I talk to you?" Meredith motioned towards the lounge."

"I have to check on a patient for Dr Peirce later." He turned and left crushing his own heart a little in the process.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith watched him leave her heart sinking. She wondered what was going through his mind. She was sure she'd seen hurt flash oer his face when he'd seen Link leave the room with her. What must he think but it seemed she couldn't clear up any miscommunications at this moment and should she really without talking to Maggie first.

It really was a twisted web she'd seemed to weave herself. Did she fight for love or back down in the face of the potential pain of her sister. The choice was laid out in front of her now she had to be brave enough to choose one. Fight for possibility or fade back into widowhood.

A/N so I took inspiration for this chapter from the synopsis for next weeks episode which says Meredith tries to talk to Maggie about Dating Deluca I really hope Maggie doesn't ruin their chances.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own grey's anatomy

Meredith debated, Andrew or Maggie and finally decided Maggie was best to talk to first. That way she could go to Andrew with a clear conscious. Luckily Maggie was at the house that night instead of with Jackson.

"Maggie can I talk to you?" she sat down next to her sister after putting the kids to bed.

"Sure what's up?" Maggie put the research she'd been reading over down.

"I don't know how to bring this up because of the issue's we've had surrounding men in the past." Meredith twisted her hands.

Maggie's eyes narrowed. "Meredith."

Meredith took a deep breath and let it out. "The thing is I've kind of been in a love triangle these last few months and I finally made a choice. "

"A love triangle how have I not noticed this?" Maggie scrunched up her nose.

"Well you've been preoccupied by Jackson an, d Catherine." Meredith shrugged.

"Okay." Maggie still looked at her suspiciously, "What do that have to do with me."

Meredith swiped her tongue over her lips nervously. "Well one of them is Deluca and the other is Link and well Link is a nice enough guy he's just not for me. I feel nothing for him when he looks at me or talks to me, but with Deluca I feel alive."

Maggie looked at her shock written all over her face. "Andrew." She breathed Meredith mutely nodded.

"Listen okay if you want to be with Andrew fine but do you really think that's a good choice. I mean he's a lot younger then you. He seems to flip from one woman to another. Me, Sam, Jo… now you. Plus you have three kids to think about and Andrew is kind of like a kid himself how is he going to offer you stability?"

"Meredith looked at her sister feeling as though she'd just been slapped.

"Yes there is an age difference, no more then me and Derek had though. Actually, probably less. As for his dating life, you never wanted him not really you were testing the waters and you know it. He would have stayed with Sam if she hadn't had to go to Switzerland, Jo was a minor crush I could say the same about you Maggie always crushing on the person you can't really have." She kept her mouth closed she really wanted to snap at Maggie and say some cruel things about how Meredith knew Jackson would never feel the same affection for Maggie as he had for April.

"Really." Maggie gasped. Meredith held up her hand stopping Maggie from saying any more.

As for the kids Andrew loves my kids. He is very good with them. He is good to me. He lets me let my guard down more then anyone else. He is more mature then you give him credit for and there is so much in his past that you don't know. But before you decide he isn't good with Children you should think that you're dating Jackson who also has a child how would you feel if someone threw Harriet in your face as why you're not good for Jackson or your age difference. I am done talking about this. I let you know. I love you Maggie but now I'm going to go and be happy."

"With that Meredith stood up and walked away leaving a stunned Maggie on the couch. She gathered her things and headed to Jackson's. she needed to process what her sister had just thrown at her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maggie found herself at Jackson's door. She looked at him as he opened the door Harriet in his arms. "Maggie I thought you were staying at Meredith's tonight?"

"I was." She sighed. Slumping onto the couch and smiling at Harriet but she just dropped a bombshell on me."

"What was that?" Jackson shifted Harriet in his arms as he looked down at his girlfriend.

"She is going to date Deluca and then she got pissed when I pointed out the flaws in her plan."

"And those were?" Jackson asked trying to process the thought of Meredith and Deluca together.

"He's younger then her by a lot. He is kind of like a kid she has three kids. He seems to flip from one woman to another in the blink of an eye. I could have mentioned I find it slightly disturbing that she wants to be with a man that's been with me. Her sister but I didn't." she sighed leaning her head back.

"Okay I'm going to put Harriet down for the night and I'll be right back." Maggie watched him go wondering if either her or Meredith were wrong.

Jackson came back a little later a baby monitor in his hand. He went to the fridge and poured two glasses of wine. He handed one to Maggie as he settled down next to her.

"What did Meredith say to all of that?" he asked turning towards her.

"She said I was dating you and you had Harriet and how would I like it if someone threw that in my face or our age difference. Then she basically said I was flighty with men and wanted the ones I couldn't have." A tear slipped down Maggie's face as she repeated her sister's words.

Jackson gathered her into his arms thinking of Meredith's words and maybe agreeing with her just a little bit. Maggie wasn't the most emotional mature person so should she really be talking about someone else's maturity. She was younger then most attending. She was dating someone with a child when she had none herself. He loved Maggie or so he told himself and he was upset that she was sad and maybe Meredith had been harsh but that was Meredith's way.

He didn't speak just let Maggie cry as he held her and sipped his wine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith laid in her bed. She felt horrible she didn't mean to lash out at her sister. Was Maggie right. Was Andrew to immature to flighty. No Meredith shook her head. He wasn't. she knew a side of him that Maggie obviously didn't even though Meredith figured Maggie probably should with the relationship they once shared.

Meredith was choosing her path and she knew there was no looking back now.

A/N Okay so yeah I'm not really a Jaggie fan. Japril all the way for me. Will Jaggie break up and will Japril happen in this story. I honestly don't know. I'll have to see where this story takes me. The things Maggie said were taken from some thing anti Merluca people have said on youtube after last weeks episode.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Grey's anatomy

It was time, today was the day. Meredith was ready to tell Deluca that she picked him. She chose him. Accept it was surgery after surgery and she didn't have time to get away from it. Maggie had the kids and she was sure Andrew would be at Joes.

She walked through the doors. A hit of déjà vu going over her. Did she want to do this here. Did she wasn't to relieve history only in the opposite fashion and with a different outcome. She spotted Andrew sitting on a bar stool. Twirling his beer between his hands. He looked up and their eyes locked.

She made her way across the floor and slide onto a stool next to him. "Hey." She said taking the tequila that the bartender put in front of her.

"Hey." He looked at her taking a sip of his beer. She opened her mouth to say something. Took her shot and froze. She couldn't do this not here. She took his hand and pulled him up.

"Come with me." She pulled him out the door and to her car. She leaned against it as he watched her.

"Mere." He looked at her. She reminded him of a deer in headlights. Ready to run at any moment fighting against herself he could see it in her eyes. "Are you okay? If you came to tell me you picked Link it's okay. Mere it's okay I just want you to be happy." He stepped closer to her cautiously afraid she would bolt. He brushed her cheek and she moved into his warmth closing her eyes.

His words proved to her that she was right to pick him. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I pick you." She whispered. "I tried to fight it. Tried to go for the safe person, but it's you. I can't fight it anymore. She moved closer to him. He moved closer to her. He watched her letting her pull away if she wanted before gently leaning down and kissing her.

She felt alive for the first time in years. She felt if not whole at least alive. Riggs hadn't been able to give her those feelings and Link certainly wasn't able to give her those feelings. Kiss the guy who sets back time for you. She remembered a patient telling her that and, in that moment, she felt like time was flying backward and she was once again Happy. He pulled away kissing her forehead.

"We will take this slow." He whispered and she nodded she didn't want slow she wanted hot and dirty but she knew he was right if they wanted this to work. And she did she really did they had to go slow. She had kids to think of now it wasn't just her and a bottle of tequila like it was in years passed. It was three children. And the fact that she knew he was thinking of them too made it okay for her to let her heart move on.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew had been sure she was going to let him down tell him she'd picked Link and he knew it would hurt, but he'd been determined to let her go because all he wanted was to see her eyes shine. To see that smile light up her face. So when she'd grabbed his hand and pulled him outside he'd been even more sure that she was about to say goodbye until she'd said she chose him.

No one had ever chose him before. He was used to having his heart smashed on the floor. Of people leaving or finding him lacking, but here was this amazing woman choosing him telling him he was worth it. He knew that was what Meredith was doing even if she didn't say the words because she had children and she wouldn't do this if she didn't think it was right for all of them the children included.

Those children that were her whole world and that's why he told her they had to go slow. He would choose her he would choose her kids he would go slow built onto this relationship build a strong foundation because she was worth it. Sam he'd thought Sam had been worth it but now he knew that wasn't so. His feelings for Sam were surface in the end. He'd wanted his past back. He'd struggled with feeling good enough, but with Meredith he knew she was the one because he'd been willing to let her go to put her in front of him. If you love someone let them go if they come back you know it was meant to be.

He'd let her go and she'd came back. This relationship was worth all the risks in the world and he'd show her that every day of forever.

A/N hope you enjoy this chapter. I may wait until Thursday's episode before posting another just to see how it plays out. Or I may update again before then we will just have to see where the muse takes me thanks for coming on this ride with me.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

"I have to get home to my kids." She whispered

"Okay." He kissed her again. "I'll see you at work."

"Yes you will." She smiled. Joy filling her at actually having someone to say that to again. She got into her car and waved as she drove away.

She got home and snuck the stairs she smiled at Maggie who was in the living room. She doubled back and came down the stairs she sat down next to her sister.

"You look happy." Maggie said

"I am." Meredith assured her.

"Okay Meredith if this is what you want well I stand behind you." She breathed out and Meredith beamed.

"Thanks."

"What are sisters for." Maggie patted her hand. "The kids are asleep I'm going over to Jackson's I'll see you later."

"Thanks for watching them." Meredith smiled

"Any time you know how I love them."

"They love you too." Meredith assured her. Once her sister was gone Meredith locked up headed upstairs checking each child as she went. It felt so weird to have the house being just her and the children. It hadn't been like that in forever. No it had never been like that she'd never been just alone with her children. She'd never just been alone herself. She always had other people living with her and that's the way she preferred it. She was lonely now.

"Not much longer." She whispered to herself. "You have Andrew now." Andrew it would be weird thinking of him as Andrew instead of Deluca but that's who he was her Andrew.

She fell into a peaceful rest nothing plaguing her mind for the first time in what felt like forever.

The next morning she got the kids around and droped Zola and Bailey off at school before dropping Ellis in the day care. She was coming out of the elevator when she felt two arms wrap around dher.

"mmm good morning Dr. Grey." Andrew whispered in her ear. She turned beaming up at him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well good morning Dr. Deluca." She smiled kissing him.

She pulled away smiling before looking past his shoulder and bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" he asked turning around to see what had gotten her into a fit of laughter.

He saw everyone staring at them. He was pretty sure Bailey's mouth was about to fall open. "Since when has this been happening?" Alex asked.

"Officially since last night." Meredith beamed walking past the growing audience and grabbing her pad to start shifting through her charts.

"Mere can I talk to you for a minuet?" Alex asked.

"Sure." Meredith shrugged following Alex into a room.

"Meredith are you sure about this?"

"Yes he makes me. As happy as I've been since Derek died. Alex I already talked to Maggie. Okay this isn't something that's going to come as a surprise to her. I did this right. I am fighting for what I want. I love you and I know you and Jo wanted me with Link but Deluca is who I want."

"Whoa Mere I don't care who you are with if you want Deluca then so be it. I just want to make sure this is what you want. If he is who you want then I stand behind you one hundred percent I'm your person that's what I do. "

"He's who I want. Andrew is who I want." She assured him. Hugging him. "Thanks for having my back." She whispered.

"Always."

They left the room and she caught Andrew's eye giving him an assuring smile. She walked over to him. "Whose service are you on?"

"Dr. Shepherds." Andrew said. "Is Alex okay?"

"He's fine. Everything is fine. He just wanted to make sure this is what I wanted and I assured him it was. Everything is fine." She brushed his cheek.

"Okay." He kissed her cheek and walked off to find Amelia.

Jo walked up to her. "Well I was pulling for Link but you look so Happy that's all anyone ever wanted for you Mere to be happy."

"Thanks Jo sorry to disappoint you Link is a great man no doubt he's just not right for me. He doesn't give me the butterfly's."

"Always go for the butterfly's." Meredith whipped around.

"April what are you doing here?"

"I came to drop of Harriet it's Jackson's week to have her so he'll just pick her up from the day care when he leaves me and Matthew are going to go on a vacation this week. We need some time to ourselves without babies and work. Matthew's mother has Ruby and so it's just us."

"Have fun." Meredith said and April nodded.

"I'm happy for you Meredith you deserve all the happiness in the world."

"So do you." Meredith told her. Meredith watched the other woman walk away and she felt in her very soul that April wasn't happy she was just existing with the choices she had made and the life that had been dealt her. The sparkle never really returned to April after Samuel's death. Meredith had a moment where she wanted to rush off and hug the red-haired doctor.

She let her go though and went to her own patients. There was one person she'd forgotten in this whole situation. One person that would have strong feelings about her moving on in this way. And that one person also happened to be working with her boyfriend that. She had forgotten to take the unpredictably of Amelia Shepherd into account, and Andrew was walking right towards it.

A/N thanks to everyone who has followed this story. I'm not sure if I'll have time to watch this weeks' episode but am at least hoping any Merluca scenes will be available on youtube so I can see them well I wait to watch the show when it onlocks on ABC. Okay onto Amelia yes I think Amelia will be Happy for Meredith but I Also think she'll realize that Meredith feels different for Andrew then she did for Riggs and so Amelia will have to deal with those emotions of Meredith really moving on from her brother. That will be next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Greys Anatomy

"Dr. Shepherd I'm on your service." Andrew said walking into the room.

"Oh Deluca good we have a giant aneurism to clip today." She smiled at the resident.

"Well lets get on that." He smiled at her.

"What has you really happy today?" Amelia asked.

"Oh I uh…" Deluca didn't know what to say obviously Amelia didn't know about him and Meredith. She was Derek's brother how would she take this very shift to Meredith's life.

"Well spit it out Deluca we don't have all day."

He gulped. "So you haven't heard and I actually don't know that I'm the best person to tell you but since everyone else in the hospital seems to know. Well you see Me and Meredith are dating." He visibly cringed waiting for her reaction.

"Oh I see." Amelia looked at him searching his face. She gulped and swallowed. "Be good to her Deluca and to the kids." She whispered. He saw a stray tear leak from the corner of her eye. He didn't comment as she dashed it away quickly.

"I will." He promised.

"Good then lets get to our patient." She said overtly cheerily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amelia was Happy for Meredith really she was but she also felt her heart breaking into a million pieces she was silent as she clipped the aneurysm. She was silent as they finished. She was silent as she walked to an on call room and shut the door.

She fell into a bad letting the tears fall from her eyes. That is how Owen found her.

"Amelia are you okay."

"I'm fine." She tried desperately to wipe her eyes.

"Obviously you are not you're in tears what happened?" he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm just wishing life was different." She whispered. "Deluca and Meredith are dating and it's crushing me."

"Deluca and Meredith? I never saw that one coming."

"I know." Amelia gave a watery chuckle. "The thing is I'm happy for her so happy I want her to have a rich fulfilling life but I just have a deep feeling that this is different then Riggs. That should is really going to love Deluca and it's kind of a final goodbye to Derek for me watching Meredith truly move on.

Riggs was never really a threat to Derek's memory. Deluca he could be. Not that I think Meredith will ever stop loving Derek but I think she could end up loving Deluca as strongly. Riggs was all surface. She let him go so easily. This, this is different. I can feel it."

Owen gathered her into his arms and kissed her. "It will be okay." He whispered.

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "I just had to let the feelings out before I could be truly happy for her. I really am happy for her.

"I know you are." Owen assured her. They stayed together for a few more minuets before both returning to their services.

One sister releasing the ghost of her brother. One man trying to hold up the love of his life as she struggled through the pain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith was happy, so happy Maggie was okay now. Alex understood and the hospital was in on the secret. Then she saw Amelia walking towards her and gasp. Amelia she hadn't even thought about Amelia.

"Hi." Amelia smiled at her.

"Hi, Amelia have you…" she trailed off

"Yes I heard about you and Deluca I'm happy for you Meredith I want you happy okay. Was the news a bit of a kick in the gut yes but I'm okay we're okay." She reached out and hugged Meredith. "Go and be happy Meredith Derek would want that."

"Thank you." Meredith whispered. The two parted and went their separate ways. Had that been the last hurdle that Meredith would have to jump would the path now be clear for her and Andrew. She felt like just maybe that would be the case but just couldn't be sure. But she was willing to fit any other obstacles in her way.

She was happy. So happy.

A/N so first off wozza my Deluca heart so happy. Now onto Amelia after seeing that promo for next week and learning that an actress has been cast to play the fourth never before seen Shepherd sister Kathleen in an Amelia centric episode I think she'll be having a relapse this season.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

"Me and you tonight." Deluca said sliding coffee in front of her as she went over a chart.

"Oh Andrew I can't." Meredith winced looking over at him as she took the coffee and sipped it.

"Why?"

"I don't have anyone to watch the kids plus I promised them a movie night I haven't spent much time with them lately and I've promised myself I wouldn't be my mother. I like you Andrew but my kids come first."

"Of course they do. There is no question your children should always come first." Andrew felt slightly offended that Meredith thought he might feel otherwise. "How about this I will bring pizza over and have a movie night with you and the kids. I can get to know them more." He held up his hands when he saw she was about to object. "We don't have to tell them we're a couple. They know me to them I'm just dr. Deluca their mother and aunts friend, and that's fine." He cupped her face. "that is perfectly fine." He kissed her. "Your kids come first Mere and If they didn't I couldn't respect you as much as I do." He pulled away and smirked. "Enjoy your coffee I have a case with Jo." He winked and then he was gone.

She watched him go. He was going to bring Pizza over for her kids. He was going to watch a movie with them. The was just going to be their friend. She remembered the few men her mother tried to date when she was growing up. She remembered how they tried to insert themselves and how she resented it. Andrew had grown up with separated parents though so he probably realized what went into being a kid with only one parent.

"What's with that smile?" Maggie asked.

"I'm just Happy so Happy."

"It's nice to see you smile Meredith it's been to long."

"It really has been." She sighed. She looked at her sister. "Are you Happy Maggie."

"What me yeah I'm happy." Maggie waved her sister's concern away even though a part of her was starting to wonder about where her and Jackson's relationship was going. She could feel him pull away from her more and more every day and it was killing her but she plastered a smile on her face and pretended to be happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew worked the rest of the day helping Jo with her research and then he checked on his interns and hurried out of the hospital. He had felt Meredith's surprise when he'd offered to get Pizza and come to her house. Had no man ever offered her something so simple. Had no man seen the worth she had. She was a mother foremost. And he respected the hell out of that.

He remembered what it was like being a child of a single mother. His mother had tried but she'd failed in many aspects and he promised to be better when he had his own kids and he could see Meredith had made herself the same promise. Zola, Bailey and Ellis Shepherd were three very lucky children.

He picked up the pizza and made his way to Meredith's house he knocked on the door and heard her shout that it was open. "Hey" she smiled when he came through the door.

"Hi I come bearing Pizza." He held it above his head as the children cheered.

"Yay. Dr. Deluca." Zola cheered.

"Sounds like some little girl like's pizza." He chuckled.

"She'd probably eat it every day if I let her." Meredith joked.

"One day I'll have to show you how to make homemade Pizza Miss Zola." He placed the pizza on the table.

"Really." Zola beamed.

"Yes really." Andrew chuckled just as Bailey stumbled down the stairs in his PJ's .

"Dr. Deluca." He smiled.

"Hey Bud." Andrew greeted him. "Well that's two kiddo's where's the third. I can't seem to find Miss Ellis." He looked around pretending not to see the young girl on the couch.

"I'm right here Dr Luca." Ellis Giggled

"Ah there she is." He swooped her up and hugged her. "it's good to see you miss Ellis."

It felt natural to be here with these children.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith stood back and watch him interact with her children so natural so unaffected. She'd seen Link do it at Bailey's party but it hadn't made her heart flutter the way this did. It also broke her heart into a million pieces. It should be Derek. Derek should be the one snuggling Ellis.

He should be the one talking about cooking with Zola and calling Bailey bud. But Derek was gone." She choked back a sob that threatened to escape. Andrew looked over at her and settled Ellis down on the couch.

"Where are you plates." He asked her gently.

"Over there." She pointed to a cupboard and he hurried to gather everything that was needed. Soon he'd dished up the pizza and set up the movie and settled onto the couch. She beamed to see Ellis cuddled into his lap and Bailey laying his head on his shoulder. Zola leaning against his legs and Meredith let her hand slip into his.

The hours slipped past the movie finished the pizza all gone and the children tucked safely into bed Meredith slide down onto the couch and cuddled into Andrew's side. "Thank you for tonight." She whispered.

"Any time." He pushed her hair aside and kissed her forehead. "Are you okay you seemed upset earlier?"

She swallowed. "I'm fine now. It's just seeing you with the kids made me miss Derek. Miss what he and the kids are missing. It's hard." She sniffed back the tears.

"Meredith it's okay to cry for Derek I'm not threatened by Derek he was the great love of your life. He is the father of your children. If you want to talk about him. Do so I'll listen."

She stared at him in shock. Then she pulled him close and molded her lips to his. She let her fingers tangle in his hair. He was perfect. More then she could ever hope for. She feel a little deeper in love with Andrew Deluca that night.

A/N. okay so after reading synopsis for 15x16 I think it's clear that Merluca will either float or sink on that episode called blood and water. Meredith is stuck in the middle of an argument between alex and Andrew and Carina will be back. I also read that they will be diving deeper into Andrew's childhood.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

"And then he came over bringing Pizza for me and the kids and watching him play with them. I…" Meredith trailed off. She was in the attending lounge with Maggie and Amelia

"What?" Amelia prodded.

"I was just floored. He was so good with them but he didn't push anything he was a friend and they loved him. They cuddled up to him on the couch and they watched a movie. They never take to anyone like that." She shook her head. "I got upset and tried to hide it and he saw right through that."

"Upset about what?" Maggie asked.

"About it being Andrew and not Derek. Thinking it should be Derek with the kids and all that he was missing."

Amelia grabbed her hand and squeezed. "It's okay to miss Derek and still move on." She whispered.

"Your mom never did." Meredith whispered.

Amelia sighed. "That is true but my mother is stubborn and she never let herself fall. She closed herself off and as much as I love my mother she became cold after my father died. It's one of the reason's I'm not as close to her as the others they had a chance to see the happy her the open her. Now she's older all us kids are gone spread all over and she's alone in that big house sleeping in that same bed. And if that makes her happy or as happy as she can be then so be it. If that's what you want then okay but don't stop yourself from falling again if you want. There is nothing wrong with that."

Meredith looked at Amelia in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes really. Be Happy Meredith."

"Yes be happy." Maggie echoed back.

"He told me it was okay to still love Derek to cry for Derek. To talk to him about Derek that he wasn't threatened by Derek and that I would always care for him."

"Okay swoon." Maggie said. "I mean I knew he was a good guy but still."

"Right." Meredith sighed leaning back against the couch. "I just worry we are in two different places in life he's a resident with no kids he's younger he's dated Maggie." She laughed.

"Well first off he is great to the kids so that's one check off so he has none of his own it's clear from what you say that doesn't mean anything trust him to know what he wants. Remember you were younger then Derek as for Maggie well she seems pretty okay with this all." Amelia said.

"Yeah sorry about my earlier melt down. I never wanted Andrew it was a fling go and be happy." Maggie waved away her last concern.

"You're right I'm just over thinking this all." Meredith sat up. "I Have some consults I'll talk to you later."

"She's got it bad." Maggie told Amelia as soon as she left the room.

"Oh yeah." Amelia agreed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew was standing by the nurses station when he felt two arms go around him. He smiled when he looked down at Meredith. "Well hello there?" he bent down and kissed her.

"Hello." She smiled. "I was thinking about some lunch.

"Sure I just have to finish this chart and then I'll meet you in the cafeteria grab us a seat okay."

"Sounds like a plan." Meredith squeezed his hand and walked off.

"Stop with the soppy smile."

He looked over to see Bailey standing there. "I'm sorry for being happy Dr. Bailey." He snorted.

Bailey watched him. "She's been through a lot she was one of my babies one of only two left in this hospital so you break her and their will be hell to pay."

"right ma'am well I don't plan to break her so I think we're good." He finished the chart and handed it to the nurse. Now if you'll excuse me I have a lunch to get to."

Bailey watched him go and for Meredith's sake hope everything worked out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey." He sat down next to Meredith with his own food. Well she looked up from hers so Bailey warned me not to break you." He cracked a smile.

"Really." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Deluca chuckled "I promised her I wouldn't."

"Well that's promising." Meredith chuckled "I want to thank you for last night. It meant everything to me. My kids loved it."

"I'm glad." He said giving her a smile.

"on Saturday Amelia and Owen are keeping the kids and I thought maybe we could have a date."

He watched her. They hadn't had sex yet and he was okay with that but was that what she was asking now."

"Well Dr. Grey are you propositioning me? He teased.

"Something like that.' She teased.

"Yeah okay Saturday just let me make reservations somewhere okay."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled kissing him.

"You two are going to make me gag." Alex said sitting down beside them.

"Like you and Jo were never gag worthy." Meredith rolled her eyes.

"Yeah but still." Alex faked a shudder.

"I'm happy so sue me. Now I Have a surgery so you two play nice." With that she gathered her trash and was gone. Alex watched Deluca for a minute

"Hurt her and die."

"Seems to be the theme of the day. " Andrew said

"What?"

"Bailey basically told me the same thing."

That caused Alex to laugh. He knew Deluca was a good guy but he had to say something if there was anyone he'd trust Meredith with it was Andrew.

A/N so next up the date. Not sure if it will be up before the episode or not.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

"Ooh someone's all dressed up." Amelia smirked seeing Meredith come down the stairs in a flowy dress and heels. "Hot date?"

"Actually yes." She smiled.

"ooh someone's getting lucky tonight."

"whose's getting Lucky?" Owen asked coming into Meredith's house after putting the kids bags in the car.

"Not you." Amelia smirked bouncing Leo in her arms. "Okay so the kids are all set right."

"Yes I think so now we just have to wrangle them into the car." Meredith chuckled. "Zola, Bailey, Ellis. Aunt Amelia And Uncle Owen are here to pick you up for the sleep over are you going to come down stairs?"

"Coming Mommy." Zola called racing down the stairs. "Hi Auntie Amy."

"Just like her father." Amelia sighed giving the girl an indulgent smile. "where are your brother and sister?"

"They're coming Bailey is help Ellis find her blanket. She can't sleep without it you know."

"Oh yes then we want that." Amelia nodded. She bent a little so Zola could play with Leo. just then Bailey came barreling down the stairs followed by Ellis dragging her blanket.

"Ready to go bud?" Owen asked him.

"Yep we found Elli's blanket so we're ready."

"Okay then lets go troops. We'll have them back tomorrow Mer." He said.

She nodded and smiled kissing each of them as they went out the door. "Have fun munchkins."

"We will Mommy." They chorused.

She waved as they pulled out of the driveway and then her stomach started to flutter with butterfly's it had been awhile since she had slept with someone. And that was what she was planning tonight taking that plunge. And this time she actually had honest to god feelings. She swallowed and jumped when she heard a knock on the door.

She opened it beaming at Andrew. "HI." She whispered.

"Hi. Are the kids gone." He looked behind her as she nodded.

"Good then I can do this." He pulled her forward and kissed her making her gasp for breath and feel like swooning.

"Mmm I could get used to that." She tilted her head back and looked up at him. "So did you make us reservations somewhere?"

"Yes." He nodded. So lets get you there. You look amazing by the way." He skimmed his hand down her back.

"You don't look to shabby yourself." She tangles her fingers with his as they get into her car. She eyes his bike and he laughs.

"Nope you have three kids remember no bike for you." He kisses her again as he gets into the passenger seat and they start out him guiding her to the restaurant he'd booked for the night.

"Wow this is nice." She smiled as they walked in hand and hand and were quickly seated by the hostess. As they perused the menu Andrew looked at her.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight."

She looked at him. "Thanks for being you." She said. He looked at her a bit confused.

"you're welcome."

"it's just all this being patient being good with my kids with my past." She said quietly.

"We all have a past Meredith you just have one with a lot more pain then most."

"Sadly true." She pasted a smile on her face as the waitress came and took their orders and Andrew ordered a bottle of wine.

"hey neither of us are on call so why not." He justified.

Meredith laughed. "you're right why not."

They spent the night over light conversation neither diving deeply this night was for fun the deep would come later.

Andrew paid the bill and helped Meredith into her coat he took the keys from her and settled her into the passenger seat. "You relax I'm driving."

"Remember kids." She teased as she settled back. Soon they pulled into her house and she felt just a little touch of regret about what she was doing. This was Andrew and she cared about Andrew and was that betraying Derek. She tried to push that thought away.

"Hey you okay." Andrew asked taking her hand as she got out of the car.

"Fine." They walked up to the house and she let them in. they settled onto the couch and Andrew leant over and kissed her. She feel into the kiss as she felt his hands skimming over her body and up her legs. Andrew pulled back and looked at her.

"Meredith you need to tell me what's wrong I'm not going to continue this if this isn't what you want."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her. He could tell she was tense. She looked like she was near tears. She swallowed and leaned close to him. "I want this." Her voice wavered. He pulled her close letting her talk but giving her comfort.

"Go on." He whispered.

"I want this I do but I just feel… I feel like I'm betraying Derek." She whispered almost ashamed.

"You have been with Men since Derek right?" he asked gently he knew she'd dated Riggs but he didn't ask much about her personal life.

"Yes." She whispered looking down.

"Hey." He lifted her chin and looked at her wiping a tear from her eye. "you're okay. We don't have to do anything I'm not here to push you mere."

"It's just with Riggs it was easy I liked him it was fun. But the emotions didn't go deep that's why it was easy to let him go when Megan came back. Derek was one my one true love. That's what I told Megan and maybe that's still true. But you, you're different I feel all these things I haven't felt ln so long and it scares me and I want to be with you but does that betray Derek's memory?"

"I never met Derek." Andrew whispered "I can't give you those answers but from all the stories I've heard of him in all these years I don't think he'd want you living here pining for him the rest of your life. I'd think he'd want you and the kids to be happy."

Andrew watched her he wouldn't push her. This had to be her choice and only hers. "You're right." She whispered. "he'd want me to be happy. Amelia and Maggie they want me to be happy it's okay for me to be happy." She smiled and kissed him pulling him up from the couch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs and into her bedroom. She was going to let herself fall and be happy. That night she let go. She let go of her fears she let herself be loved she let herself feel fully she was ready.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her sleep later that night. He didn't know what he'd done to deserve her but he thanked his lucky starts that what ever it was he'd done it. This girl was worth all the pain he'd experienced. This girl was worth it all.

A/N so I hope you enjoy this chapter. And lets hope for good Merluca feels for Thursday's episode.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

Andrew groaned as he reached for his phone. "Hello." He groaned. He shifted trying to make sure not to wake up Meredith.

"Andrea."

"Carina." He sat up the covers pooling around his abdomen. "Why are you calling me?"

"I have Papa and we're outside your house."

"What Why?" Andrew snapped.

"He is ill He couldn't stay in Italy so I brought him here."

"Well take him somewhere else I don't want to deal with him." Andrew hissed.

"I can't do that. He is our father." Carina hissed back. "We need a place to stay."

Andrew groaned. "Fine I will be there soon." He hung up the phone and groaned.

"Is everything okay?" Meredith asked groggily.

"No, Carina is here with my father."

"Here where?"

"my house."

"Well Um I can come with you if you want." She offered. "Amelia and Owen have the kids for well until I pick them up."

"You don't have to do that." Andrew sighed.

"Okay see the thing is me and family not the greatest mix but If you need me I'll be there." She laid her hand on his arm.

"Thank you." He sighed. His hand covering hers. "Ugg." He feel back onto the bed. "Well guess I better get around and go see what the hell my sister has dragged me into this time." He got of bed and hurriedly threw his clothes on.

"I'm coming with you." Meredith decided going to her closet to get her own clothes.

He didn't stop her he was torn with whether he should or not but he couldn't bring himself to stop her so he'd let her come. If anyone could understand crazy parents it was Meredith Grey.

They piled into her car and headed towards his apartment. "Sorry this is the first time you'll be seeing it." Andrew squeezed her hand.

"Hey don't apologize to me." She shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for we'll figure this out Andrew whatever it is we'll figure it out."

"Thank you for coming with me." He said quietly.

" We're in a relationship now and well I've struggled with those in the pass I want to do the right thing here. You need me so I'm here." Andrew new this was hard for her to say. To allow herself to feel and open up.

They pulled up to his house and got out to find Carina and his father on the doorstep. He gave Meredith's hand another squeeze and got out. "Okay Carina what are you doing here?"

"It's Papa." She nodded her head towards their father he is ill Andrea he needs help."

"What kind of help?"

"it's a brain Tumor we were hoping Doctor Shepard would take a look."

Andrew watched his father. A brain tumor okay maybe but he knew he hadn't had a tumor when he'd went on that OR rampage. "Great well call Amelia then I don't know what that has to do with me."

"Andrea." Carina pleaded you know someone will have to watch him make sure he takes his meds."

"Hire someone Carina I have a job to do you are the that stayed with him you are the one who forgave him so you take care of him."

"I need help."

"I need to never be in this mans presence again. Andrew got back into Meredith's car and sat there. He wanted to help yet he didn't. he couldn't help his father not with all the betrayal that surrounded his father. He wasn't as strong or as forgiving as Carina.

A banging came on the window. He rolled it down Carina looked across at Meredith. "Oh so a new girlfriend that's why you won't help me with Papa."

"Leave Meredith out of this." Andrew ground out. "you chose to bring him here so you deal with it now move so I don't run you over." Carina threw her hands into the air and backed up as Andrew started the car.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carina threw her hands up in the air and watched her brother drive away. She couldn't believe he'd just left her. She looked over at their father smiling. What was she going to do she was all alone with him. All alone in this struggle. How could she survive.

"Come on Papa lets get in the car." She told him.

"Didn't Andrea want to stay."

"He had to go to work." Carina lied her father had his lucid moments and he his not so lucid moments and for this moments she was thankful it was a not so lucid moment so he didn't absorb the scorn of his only son.

Did she blame Andrew she wasn't really sure. Andrew had been young when he left Italy leaving Carina with their father. Carina had dealt with it all on her own ever since. She couldn't abandon their father no the way her mother and Andrew had. Even with all the calls her mother had made pleading for her to come to America.

No she was doing the right thing but she just wished she had someone anyone to lean on. Andrew wanted nothing to do with it and Arizona had moved to New York and she was all alone so alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Andrew." Meredith said quietly.

"I can't." he shook his head. "I can't believe she put me in this position she knows how I feel about him. She knows." He slammed his hand on the steering wheel.

"She's your sister she needs help." Meredith took his hand and held it tightly. "I'm on your side but whose on hers?"

"I don't know." He looked straight ahead. "I know it should be me but I just don't know."

"Andrew pull over." She gently told him. He pulled his hand from her grip and pulled to the edge of the road. Shutting the car off and sat there staring straight ahead.

"Come here." Meredith opened her arms. Andrew looked at her feeling like that little boy who had lost so much all those years ago. He went into Meredith's embrace letting his head fall to her shoulder. He let the tears fall. Let the pain flow from him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meredith held Andrew in her embrace trying to absorb some of his pain. Letting him crying being his rock in the storm that was rough situation. She knew what it was to have a parent you loved but couldn't stand a parent who was sick and who was depending on you but who you resented.

"I'm sorry." He said as he sat up wiping his eyes.

"Again stop apologizing. I get this more then anyone maybe I get this. I get the hate the disappointment the resentment but think of it not as helping him but helping her. She needs you." She cupped Andrews face. "Your sister needs you Andrew."

He swallowed he knew she was right. He pulled out his phone and hit Carina's number.

"Carina we're coming back." He said into the phone as he turned the car back around. Meredith Texted Amelia to ask that they keep the kids an extra night explaining Andrew had a family emergency and needed her.

She would hold him upright as long as he needed that she vowed as he sped back towards his demons.

A/N so obviously we have no clue what is wrong with Andrew's dad right so I Had to make something up and we have no clue how Andrew will react accept for the things he said in the elevator so this is where the story will go really AU after Thursday's episode hope you enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Grey's Anatomy

Meredith found Amelia in the attendings lounge. "Hey I need you to do a consult."

"Oh, on who?"

"Andrew's dad."

"Really I thought he was in Italy."

"Well I mean he was but Carina showed up today and told us his dad has a brain tumor. He also has some mental health issues which causes a bumpy family dynamic. Don't be surprised if Andrew seems distant I had to push him into being here so just tread carefully."

Amelia looked at her. "Okay." She nodded. "I'll see what I can do." She walked out of the room and went in search of the Deluca siblings.

"Hello Doctor Deluca." Amelia came in "I'm Dr. Shepard the head of Neuro here at Grey-Sloan." She introduced herself to the older Deluca

"You are a pretty one." Vincenzo Deluca winked. "Isn't she a pretty one Andrea?" he turned to his son.

"Dad stop hitting on the doctor." Andrew rolled his eyes. "Amelia I'm sorry about him."

"Hey don't apologize it's always nice to know I still got it." She smirked.

"These were his latest scans." Carina passed a big envelope to Amelia.

"Okay lets have a look then shall we." Amelia pulled them out and grimaced. "Of course I'll need new films but well we get you prepped I'd like to talk to your children Doctor Deluca."

"Of course." The man said. Amelia waved the two Deluca siblings out into the hallway.

"What is it Amelia?" Andrew asked as soon as they were out of the room. She sighed and pulled out the scans.

"Of course these scans have to be updated but I need to prepare you two this doesn't look good." She pointed to the tumor. "It's at a very precarious place. I won't say improbable because I hate that word but it's damn near close. One centimeter either way and I could paralyze him, but if I don't get it out soon it could blind him or even kill him. This is a tough one we'll know more after the new scans."

Carina and Andrew watched her walk away and Andrew started to pace. "Talk to me." Carina said.

"What do you want me to say." Andrew rounded on her. "I don't want to be here. I'm here because of you not because of him so remember that I have to go and talk to Karev to let him know that I won't be to work for a few days. With that he left and Carina slid down the wall burying her head in her knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dr Karev can I talk to you." Andrew asked opening the door and walking into the chief's office.

"Yes come in Deluca have a seat, what can I do for you today?"

"Sir I am going to need some time off I have a family emergency."

"What is going on Deluca?"

"My father has a brain Tumor Amelia says it doesn't look good she's getting new scans now but she isn't very hopeful. "

"Well if anyone can do it it's Amelia." Alex said trying to give him some hope."

"That is true." Andrew sighed.

"Deluca take off the time you need I'll cover everything for you." Alex told him.

"Thank you." Andrew sighed standing up. "I have to go and find Meredith now." That that he walked out of the office. Alex watched him go and in that moment he knew that Meredith might just be the best thing that had ever happened to that man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Andrew found Meredith coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey have you talked to Amelia?"

"Yeah she's doing new scans but she's not liking what she sees now I talked to Alex he gave me time off."

"That's good." Meredith rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm here for what you need. "I do have to go home with the kids tonight but I have a baby sitter on standby if it's an emergency and I'm just a phone call away.

"Thank you.' He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hey I have the new scans can you follow me I already have your sister." Amelia said walking past them.

They walked into a room Carina standing in the center. "What did you find?" Andrew asked.

Amelia put the scan up so everyone could see it. "Like I feared it has gotten bigger. Now I could rush him into surgery and do this now tonight but I would like to do a month of radiation treatment in the hopes of shrinking the tumor and then go in. I think If I went into with the way it is now I will kill him for sure."

"But if you don't go in it could grow." Andrew pointed out.

"That is a true statement but I am hopeful radiation will help shrink it. I think this is the best hope he has right now would you like to come in and talk to him with me."

"I will." Carina said walking with Amelia well Andrew stayed behind with Meredith.

"I don't know what to feel." He whispered.

"I know." Meredith soothed. "I know." She wrapped her arms around him

He loved his father and he hated his father and now his father was probably dying and he didn't know how to feel it was a riot of emotions all throughout him and Meredith was the only thing seeming to anchor him to the earth.


End file.
